User talk:.Spottedclaw78
Rolling *rolls in squeaky clean new archive* >:3 03:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) can you make me a charat Acornleaf 23:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) brown fluffy she-cat warrior with ginger tabby stripes and ginger paws and belly green eyesAcornleaf 23:21, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Charart Sure! If you could make one, it'd be awesome. Is there a specific form you want me to fill out? [[User:Soleil et Lune|'Just Dance']]Gonna be okay... Charart Request 1 Pelt color: Dark gray Eye color: Amber Gender: She-cat Rank: Medicine cat Pelt length: Medium length Charart Request 2 Pelt color: Golden yellow Eye color: Green Gender: Tom Rank: Warrior Pelt length: Long These are my requests, hope I'm not asking too much! :D [[User:Soleil et Lune|'Just Dance']]Gonna be okay... It's awesome! Thanks so much! [[User:Soleil et Lune|'Just Dance']]Gonna be okay... If you ever need help with chararts, just look at the tutorials, and if you are in PCA, you can apply for a mentor. a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here... Category:Signatures 02:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, if you ever need help with eyes, shading, or whatnot, you can just look at the tutorials. I just saw the pic on your page. a cat♣named Cheshire Most Everyone's Mad Here... Category:Signatures 02:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! BrownTail 02:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It's awesome thank you very much!! BrownTail 03:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Kitty♥cat•Cloudpaw• 12:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) why do i have to say what gender the cat is for the Charart? Just wondering. BrownTail 18:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Heck ya. 19:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) So what your telling me is that you want a lineart for your little wiki? Well you came to the right person :D 20:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Woah, Woah, Woah, wha-? So you two linearts now? Im confused... 20:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, soooo...How many linearts do you want what what pose do you want them to be? 20:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to be rude but can I do the warrior-role play thing with you? I love warriors! Olivia.peterson 19:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but im not apart of this wiki anymore Olivia.peterson 20:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) what were you just saying Sorry. im new at this. I don't get what your trying to say. Sorry for yelling. Olivia.peterson 20:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) What stuff? 21:07 Sat Jan 7 Hi! :3 Grayfur333 21:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Grayfur333 Hiya, How do you get the boxes where it says : This user has...? Bandwagoning on Punishmens Please do not get yourself involved unecessarily in corrections already underway on other users such as you did with Olivia.peterson. There is no need for more than one person to deal with such a situation, unless the requirement for Admin abilities is required. All you did is make the user feel more attacked and singled out than they already did do to being in trouble in the first place. Thank you, 22:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hiya-- I'm just wondering how you do the userboxes. Tell me? ☪✬♫Cherryfeather♫✬☪ 23:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: No, not really. Maybe after we decide what we're gonna do with the loner blanks. Breezewhisker 02:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC)